


Dying your hair blonde doesn’t make a super saiyan

by moromi



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moromi/pseuds/moromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junpei Hyuga has a crush on his neighbor, but it seems his decision to quit the basketball team didn't leave a good impression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying your hair blonde doesn’t make a super saiyan

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilerrific for those who haven’t read far in the manga. Lifted some scenes in the manga to match the story. It turned out to be a quite introspective fic of Hyuga than what I realized but it was fun getting into his head. I think I’ll be writing more Hyuga. <3 So adorable.

Junpei Hyuga remembered the day he decided he was going to quit basketball. 

Even if it were days since their loss against Shohoku, the shock of that Gori dunk still shook him to the bones. There’s no way a middle-school kid could even own such strength! The craziest part was that gorilla wasn’t even the strongest! And beyond that gorilla he fought with, there were astill nameless generals who were rumored to be stronger! WHY THE CRAP WAS HE EVEN PLAYING BASKETBALL?!

On that day, Hyuga wandered aimlessly around his school and neighborhood, cursing his failed genetics (WHY DID HE MISS OUT ON THE GORILLA GENE!?!),  before standing for an hour in front of Aida gym — wondering if he should even bother entering. They still had a couple of games left. but the idea of training and losing just didn’t sink well.

“Hey. Do you even plan to get inside?” By the door was the gym owner’s daughter, Rico — his spunky neighbor with a heavy hand. Hyuga always thought she’s also kinda cute. _Kinda_. 

 

Rico furrowed her brows before snapping her fingers to catch the baller’s attention. “Hey! Are you going in?” 

“I’m quitting the gym.” Hyuga answered abruptly before murmuring, “I’m also quitting basketball.” 

The young boy was too afraid to meet the young girl’s gaze. Will she sympathize with him after that game? Will she reach out and give him a comforting hug? He blushed a little thinking that she might pull him close. She probably would. Girls, at the end of the day, had soft hearts for young heroes right? 

“You’re pathetic. I’d sooner respect a blonde yankee who has more heart than you!” She slammed the gym door shut and that was that: Junpei Hyuga’s first heart break. 

— 

Hyuga couldn’t remember what happened next. Surely, he cried on his way home. 

Tears rolled down quietly past his glasses and like the hero of a boys’ comic, he was grateful that his tears were masked by the rain. Either this was telling of his luck or it was his fate to suck. 

_No heart._  That was harsh. The words stung the boy for days that until the school year was over, the only thing he thought of was how he could show Riko that she was not the man that she thought she was and deep within him was a passionate soul. 

On the last day of school, he lingered near Riko’s club room, hoping to catch a minute with her and finally show her his heart. He clutched on the second button of his uniform, swallowed a bit of his spit (aka pride) before opening the door of her club and shout, “RIKOOOOOOOOO! I LOOOOOOVE YOU!!” 

A quiet cough broke the silence that came after his confession. “Uhm… S-s-sorry. Riko w-went ahead.” 

“Ha!?” Hyuuga turned to see this frail boy, shaking nervously at the corner of the room.

“S-s-she’s not here.” That was more obvious to Hyuuga now. Shouting his whole heart to an almost empty room shattered his young naive soul. Past the window of the room, she caught a glimpse of Riko by the school gates, laughing her heart out with a blonde yankee. 

Surely, no sane middle school kid could even compete with that! Since when did she have yankees for friends!?! 

— 

The break before high school made Hyuga think about a lot of things. He decided that high school was a brand new stage in his life. Unlike others who were dragging their old selves to a new building, Junpei Hyuga believed he was a brand new man! Goodbye to that wimpy baller who couldn’t even win a single game!  _Sayonara_  to that crybaby who couldn’t even confess to the girl that he liked right!

This was the  _new_  Junpei Hyuga, all blonde and bad — the guy who will break all the rules because he did what he wanted because he’s got his heart in the right place! People in school will remember him like a hero! The  **BAMF**  Hero! 

Now that sounded cool, right?  

Maybe Riko thought so too. Why else would she be in the arcade? 

“Riko…” 

“Pfft! Really, your hair’s lame!” 

HA?! What the-!?! Didn’t she have yankee friends!? He did all this for her and that was her first impression!?!

Hyuga wanted to show Riko how he worked hard for this look. It took a lot of balls to get his hair bleached and dyed. He even trained to capture a true yankee aura and she thought he was lame!?! It was easy to throw a hissy fit in the arcade but after seeing Riko’s pensive face, he knew this was not a place to act ‘cool.’ 

Of course what came after was a conversation Hyuuga didn’t expect. That annoying nameless giant (that’s another story), seemed to have caught on Riko’s eye for athletic talent. Her family did own a gym and her dad was a trainer. It was perfectly natural that they thought of her but… somehow… the conversation took a different turn. 

“You only look like you’re forcing yourself.” 

“Huh?” 

“It’s not that you’re full of stuff you want to do. You just don’t know what to do.” 

It seemed, despite his bravado, the reason why he liked Riko most was she always knew that boy inside him who dreamed. And somehow it made sense. He was always closer to her when he was in the gym. Not that because they were in the same place (well that was true) but because Riko joined him in his dream and pushed him to go beyond it. Even if it was child’s play, he always knew what to do because of her. 

And maybe… just maybe… that was a lot cooler. 

— 

That morning, as he got down the stairs, his mother screamed from the kitchen before running towards him, flinging her arms to hug her son.  _He’s back_ , she said.  _He’s finally back_ , she added in tears.  _What’s that supposed to mean!?_  He never left! Also, why was she crying!?!  

Crazy things had been happening since last night, especially after that game with that nameless giant (THAT’S ANOTHER FRIGGING STORY!). With Riko in mind and his dreams on track, everything was crystal clear to Hyuga. He finally knew what he wanted. Goodbye to free lunches from half-scared wimps in his class! Good bye to failed attempts in cutting classes! 

If he was going to be a yankee, he’s gonna do it big time. 

As soon as he read Izuki’s text that morning, he knew exactly what he’s supposed to do. As he climbed to the roof, he vowed that he was going to prove that nameless giant (Okay, he has a name. But Hyuga refused to name him so THAT’S ANOTHER STORY!) that everything he assumed last night was wrong. 

“DON’T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON US! WE’LL DO IT! IF WE CAN’T, WE’LL DO ANYTHING WHETHER IT’S CONFESSING BARE NAKED OR WHATEVER!!!” 

‘ _No heart_ ’, was it? There. He said almost everything he wanted to say with all his heart. He’ll try harder. Work harder. If it meant living his dream with Riko beside him, then yes, he can forget about being a blonde yankee. 

On his own, Junpei Hyuga was quite a cool guy. 

  


 

 

 

 

  


  


… Except maybe if they lose, he’d probably look uncool if he confessed naked to Riko. But he’ll worry about that next time. 


End file.
